No More Lonely Wolves
by bluel0v3
Summary: Derek needs Stiles to help him find some new cases, but what will happen when Derek falls asleep on Stiles' couch with Stiles? STEREK SLASH!


**Hey guys. I got another one-shot for ya. This one is Teen Wolf! This is mostly about the second season, so if you haven't seen it, I would suggest you do before reading because you might not understand the whole "Kanima" thing, but it doesn't really matter. This story is dedicated to my lovely sister Briana (who some of you know as districttribute), since she loves Sterek. Anyways, yeah disclaimer: I sadly do not own Teen Wolf or any of the actors or Jeff Davis' ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Scott" Stiles said as he greeted his best friend, Scott McCall, on the field. Afternoon lacrosse practice started almost an hour ago and Scott just got here. "Where have you been?" Stiles asked, pushing his noticeably exhausted bud.

"Had a little chat with Allison's dad in the parking lot again, this time, old gramps tagged along" Scott finally replied. He quickly finished putting on his helmet and popping in his mouth guard right before Coach Finstock could holler at him about being late to yet another practice.

"Be late again, McCall, and you're sitting out next game." Stiles let his head slowly fall into his hands as he put on his own helmet and made his way to his position on the field. Time seemed to fly by and before he knew it, it was 10:00 and practice ended. Stiles was packing up his bag and was heading back to the locker room to get changed when he suddenly felt a strange sensation behind him, like he was being watched. Stiles dropped his duffel bag to the ground with a thud and he turned around slowly. No one else was on the field except a dark figure, hugging the edge of the woods. Straining his eyes, Stiles could make out the familiar muscular body of the current Alpha wolf. Stiles seemed to have been holding his breath, because when he eventually exhaled, it felt as if the world was lifted off his shoulders. Derek started moving towards him at a slow pace.

Once they met, Derek started to talk. "I just saw some more outcast werewolves running through the woods getting snagged in traps, of course that means Allison's _daddy _was there, cutting them all up. Has your dad received any new cases? Anything spike your interest?" Derek concluded with an unusually friendly tone.

"I'm not sure, I haven't been paying much attention to my dad lately, especially because of all the detentions Scott is getting me into," Stiles replied truthfully. "We can check though. My dad's not home now and he leaves all his information on the table in our kitchen."

Derek eyed Stiles cautiously and finally gave in. Stiles guided Derek to his blue Jeep and got in the driver's side. Derek followed and got in the passenger seat next to him. In a couple minutes Stiles pulled into a narrow driveway and slowly a house came into sight. Stiles rumbled and rustled for the key and clicked it into the lock. He forcefully pushed on the door and blushed. He turned to Derek and nodded towards the door. With a sigh Derek leaned on the door and with a slight jiggle the door gave way. Inside, Stiles got into the kitchen and let Derek examine the table stacked with folders of paper: missing person files, house robberies, and even lost pet fliers. Derek silently sifted through the somewhat endless papers, studying each one until he found two fliers. They read;

"**Missing Person (6/30)**

James Brown

13 years, 5'6"

123 lbs, brown eyes – curly hair"

"**Found Dead (7/4)**

James Brown

13 years, 5'7"

120 lbs, brown eyes – dark, curly hair"

Derek handed them to Stiles where he stood, dumbfounded by the similarities. Stiles looked at the picture and read farther down the "Found Dead" flier. There was a small section listing what happened to James. It said things like "deep flesh wound on back of neck resembling a slit" and "several spots on clothes with clear goo". There was even "symptoms of paralysis from the neck down".  
"So the Kanima strikes again. And look how recent this was. This is getting bad," Stiles remarked, handing the paper back to Derek.

"Exactly, this is the third broadcasted report this week, this being the worse yet," Derek replied, running a hand through his mangled hair.

Derek slowly paced, and then decided he needed a seat. He made his way to the living room and found a comfy spot on the squishy couch, papers still in hand. Stiles shortly joined Derek, finding a decent seat to the right of him. "Need a break?" Stiles asked with a smirk, gazing at the yawning man, clearly yearning rest. Stiles decided to break the silence by grabbing the TV remote and clicking it on, clearing avoiding any news channels to stay away from any more possible reports. Derek silently shifted in his seat and blankly stared at the screen as Family Guy blabbered on. Stiles glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 12:00. Even though he didn't feel tired, eventually Stiles drifted off to sleep.

That morning Stiles woke up on the couch, TV still on just as he left it last night. He groggily opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. Suddenly a new smell entered his nose; it was a mix of cologne and shampoo. "What a nice pillow," Stiles sleepily thought, agreeing with himself in his head. With that he raised his head to see the upper half of a certain Derek Hale, half awake and half in dream land. This was a surprise to Stiles, seeing that Derek would never allow him to sleep on his chest. He suddenly felt a squeeze on his hand and looked down. His hand was gracefully intertwined Derek's. Quickly looking back to Derek's face, he saw that he was now fully awake. Stiles slowly lifted his head to notice his legs entangled with Derek's. With that, Derek yawned.

"Good morning sleepy-head," Derek whispered, in a sleepy voice. Stiles shot his head back to Derek and saw the grin on the older man's face. Derek rarely smiled, so Stiles knew this was something. Without hesitating, Stiles returned the smile and cuddled back up to Derek, snuggling as close as he could to his side.

"Good morning," Stiles replied, letting his head return to its new home in the crook of Derek's neck wanting this moment to last a lifetime.

* * *

**Well, that's all I got for ya this time. Thanks!**


End file.
